dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Kagami Ochiai
This article is about the celebrity. For the character based on the celebrity, see Kagami Ochiai (character). ) |place_of_birth=Kichijouji, Tokyo, Japan |disappeared= |status= |died= |place_of_death= |cause_of_death= |body_discovered= |resting_place= |nationality=Japan |origin=Example |other_names=Princess Kagami Kagami-chan Formal Titles: December 21, 1979 - March 8, 2003: Miss Kagami Ochiai March 8, 2003 - present: Her Majesty The Queen |residence=Tokyo, Japan |occupation=Singer, voice actor |years_active=1989 - present |known_for=Voice work on The Drillimation Series |noteable_work=Herself on Chuhou Joutai |height= |weight= |spouse(s)=Susumu Takajima (m. 2003) |children=3 }} ) Kichijouji, Tokyo, Japan |origin=Japan |occupation=Singer, voice actor |net_worth= |genres=J-Pop, Pop Rock |instruments=Vocals |years_active=1989 - present |labels=Lantis |associated_acts= }} (née ), or just simply by her stage name , is a Japanese theatre and voice actress currently working as the vice president at Drillimation Studios. She joined Drillimation in 1998, and was inaugurated as vice president in 2003. Her maiden name is Ochiai. After marrying Susumu Takajima, she left it behind. As of today, her maiden name exists as an in-name only unit, specifically used for crediting her in anime productions and video games. Life Early years Ochiai was born on December 21, 1979, to Hideo and Kisumi Ochiai. She was the first child in their family, and she has a younger sister named Yumi Ochiai (born 1982). She was named after her father's ex-girlfriend. During her early years, she loved watching dramas and musicals, which inspired her to enter the theater industry. Junior high and senior high years Ochiai attended Shinjuku Ritsushinjukunishitoyama Junior High School in 1992, where she began performing as an idol and a voice actress. Her voice acting career began when she was cast as the roles of Remilia and Flandre Scarlet in the Japanese version of Touhou 6: The Embodiment of Scarlet Devil; she was one of eight girls who auditioned for the role. This experience later influenced the character of herself in the Chuhou Joutai series. Within the same year, Ochiai released her first album Princess Kagami Begins. Despite being a rookie, it did see some success and sold 110,000 records within six months. During that time during her third year, she met Susumu Takajima, who would later go on to become her future husband. After graduating from junior high school, Ochiai moved to Nagasaki, where she would not meet him again until after senior high school. After moving to Nagasaki, Ochiai's parents set up Drillimation Studios Nagasaki for Ochiai to record and publish songs. During the time she was in senior high school and college, Ochiai, along with her sister, Yumi, worked as a miko at a shrine near her school. She was collectively nicknamed during the time she was in both Nagasaki and Tokyo. This experience would also later go on to form the basis for the character Kumiko Uchida. During her experience in Nagasaki, Ochiai played the lead role of Kaguya in a production of The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter. This experience drove Takajima to create Ochiai's persona in the series. College years After graduating from senior high, Ochiai attended Tokyo University, where she received a performing arts major. Around that time, she was reunited with Susumu Takajima. They began dating throughout their years and were eventually married in 2003. Ochiai was engaged to Takajima at the Shinjuku High School homecoming festival in October 2002 and officially married in March 2003 with their ceremony being held at Drillimation Studios. Business years After Ochiai and Takajima married, she continued great success in voicing characters for episodes of the Mr. Driller X anime. Around that time, she was signed with Lantis and began publishing her songs under that label. Between 2004 and 2008, she gave birth to three children: a son named on December 9, 2004, named after Minoru Shiraishi from the Lucky Star series, then to a daughter named on September 6, 2006, named after Konata Izumi from the same series, and to another son named on June 11, 2008, named after then-Nintendo president Satoru Iwata. According to a September 2007 interview in Comptiq, Ochiai stated: :When I was recording my songs and of course, rehearsing for plays, I had a lot of free time between rehearsals and performances, that wasn't until Susumu and I had children. During that time, life was completely changed when that happened. I have a three-year-old son named Minoru, a one-year-old daughter named Konata, and I'm about ready to start having another one in a month, and things will get even crazier. Ochiai became pregnant with Minoru in the spring of 2004, after their one-year anniversary. Upon hearing she was pregnant, she stated this in an interview for Nintendo Life saying, "I wasn't really expecting this to happen, but my husband Susumu really made me do this. I was shocked at first, but he and I really made it happen as a gift for our anniversary." Susumu Takajima announced their upcoming child at E3 2004 later that year. Ochiai was hospitalized in 2016 during the development of The Canada Odyssey after she had suddenly fell very ill due to appendicitis and had to undergo emergency surgery to remove it. Ochiai is not very fluent in English and prefers to speak her interviews in Japanese. Filmography Anime Video games #Appears only in the Japanese version of the game. Western Animation Discography Studio albums Singles Appearance Ochiai's real-world appearance has green eyes and brown hair. She was born with black hair but her mother dyed it brown as a youngster. Before becoming a voice and theatre actor, she had short hair until it grew down to her upper body, where she began wearing it in a "twin-tails" fashion and also tied the sidelocks right around her cheeks. She kept this style until after high school, where she dyed her hair in a light-to-dark brown gradient. She decided to stop wearing her hair in a twin-tails style and sported a hime-cut while keeping the tied sidelocks. Ochiai kept letting her hair grow until after she graduated from college, where it now comes down to her upper legs. Daily care of her very long hair is challenging; she stuck with it because she wanted to be "as noble as possible." Ochiai has chosen a wide variety of hair styles for whatever occasion she was involved in. Whenever Ochiai's hair is tied up, she usually maintains her bangs the same way and leaves the sidelocks untied. During her wedding with Susumu Takajima, she tied the back of her hair in the "flapper" style, reminiscient of the 1920s hairstyle in the United States. Quotes Name in other languages Kagami Ochiai * Chinese - Luòhé Jìng (Romanization of the kanji of her name) * Korean - 낙합　경 (Raghab Gyeong, transliteration of the kanji) Princess Kagami * Chinese - Jìng-jī (Romanization of the kanji) * Korean - 경희 (Gyeong-heui, transliteration of the kanji) Category:1979 births Category:Japan Category:Japanese singers Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Japanese Shintoists Category:Japanese drama actors Category:People from Tokyo, Japan Category:People from Nagasaki Category:1979 Category:Drillimation Category:People from Kichijouji, Japan Category:Voice actors Category:Actresses Category:Voice actresses Category:Japanese voice actresses Category:Fictional celebrities Category:Celebrities Category:People Category:Kagami Ochiai Category:1970s Category:1970s births Category:Living people Category:Capricorn-zodiac people Category:Fictional Capricorn-zodiac people